He's Mine
by Angelzforever
Summary: Jezabel didn't know what she was in for when she became Sebastian's lover. She was too naive and blood thirsty to understand. Yeah, Jez is a vampire and she's Sebastian's girlfriend. This is her story.


**This is a new fanfiction of mine. I don't own TMI or the characters. So Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I look around the living room of Sebastian's apartment. This is different then what I am used to. A good different. I looked at Sebastian curled up with the human girl. I frowned, feeling the emptiness wanting to consume me. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to be lonely and with Sebastian, it goes away, but that human is making it more frustrating. I'm also a little bit hungry. I smiled as I licked my lips and took the blond girl by the throat dragging her to the hall. She couldn't scream because I was crushing her wind pipe.

"Do you want Sebastian all to yourself?" I asked innocently. She shook her head violently but it didn't matter. I didn't believe her. I bit her neck and sucked her blood slowly, feeling her life force flow through my veins. That feeling is the best one in the world and it stops the loneliness I feel inside.

"Jez. Stop," a soft male gentle voice said from behind me and I feel a hand press on my shoulder, holding it back. I let go of the girl and looked at Sebastian's black eyes. He stared back and started stroking my cheek.

"When will you learn that I am yours?" he asked in a whisper wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to him. I frowned as I relaxed in his arms.

"You never told me anything like that," I whisper feeling the happiness build just a little. Sebastian held me tighter and put his head into the crock of my neck.

"I love you Jez, you and only you. You're the reason I am desperately searching to find the cure for vampirism." I start to shiver in his arms. Cure for my vampirism? Is he insane? Nothing can bring back my humanity and I know it. I'm stuck as a sixteen year old forever, a Child of the Night.

"You're insane," I reply feeling his warm hands going lower on my back. He pulls away and looks behind me.

"Very nice decor," he chuckled at the sight of the blonde girl's blood everywhere. He really is insane. And a tiny bit evil. It's too bad I don't know more about Shadowhunters, then I might know about the symptoms of turning dark. Or dying, since he let me bite him and I might have taken too much blood.

"Go to bed, Jezabel. I'll clean up here, you need to sleep you need to regain all that energy you lost," he said kissing my lips, a small mischievous smile growing on his lip. He wraps his arms around me and I kiss him back and hold his hands in mine because I know too well what he planned to do with them.

"Maybe later," I whisper with a wink before disappearing into his room and flopping into his bed. His strong Shadowhunter scent was still fresh and made it better for me to sleep.

That was the last night I spent in the apartment. Sebastian took me home and left for some mission. So I got a plane ticket to New York and went back to my family. Not that they saw me but I went home anyway. I stayed far from the Shadowhunters and the Night Children there. I didn't want to attract attention to myself being Sebastian's lover, most of them wouldn't be happy with _that_. That is, if I am his lover, I didn't get a chance to ask what we were. I roll my eyes and look down at my magazine. I have just one hour left for my shift at McDonald's. Worst career choice I've ever made, especially since the people that go at night just look plain weird. A blond guy with golden eyes and skin came forward dressed all in black like Sebastian's. I swore, the Shadowhunters found me. I stayed cool for a second and waited for him to come forward.

"Where's Sebastian? I know you were the vampire he had at the appartment," he said with a glare. He even took my hand, gave me a shock. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"I don't know, last thing he said was something about a mission. Let go mundane," I snap my voice filled with venom. He didn't even flinch away.

"You're more of a mundane then I am," he snapped back and looked out the window to three other Shadowhunters. I rolled my eyes, so they want me to go with them. They'll ask me tons of questions about him and he isn't even here. Plus he hasn't told me anything.

"Okay, Shadowhunter, I'll come with you. Will you just let me get out of this thing? It smells worst then you after training," I said with a frown. He nods and leans against the counter. I rolled my eyes and went into the back. The cooks gave me a questioning look but I ignored them, I don't care if I get fired. I'll outlive them anyway and then I may come back for a job. That really sounds depressing. I took off my t-shirt and looked into my locker for my jumper.

"Looking for this?" Sebastian asked holding up my red jumper. I gasped holding up the top over my chest. Is he insane? Sebastian chuckles and came closer. "I've already seen you with nothing on," he whispered pulling the jumper over my head. I put my hands in the sleeves and looked up into his black eyes. What is he doing here? "Come with me," he whispered taking my hands in his. He kissed them once each and frowned as he listened to something. I could only hear the Shadowhunter pace in front of the counter. "Come with me, please," he whispered leaning closer and kissing my neck. I shivered at the thought of his lips on my skin. We've been apart for too long and it shows. He looks normal again, not pale like when he lets me feed off him.

"Okay, let me just put my actual pants on," I said back pulling away but he was the one that pulled my sweats off. I smiled, so I'm being undressed by Sebastian now? Not really a good thing. He puts my jeans on and ties them before he takes my back pack and hand. "Where are we going? There's no back door," I whispered following him into the freezer section. He didn't reply just opened some sort of portal.

"Here," he whispers, going through it and still holding my hand. I was forced into it and landed in the arms of Sebastian, bridal style, in a bedroom. Where am I now? I look at Sebastian as he puts me on the bed and sits beside me.

"Where are we?" I ask looking at the white walls and the red bed sheets. The windows are closed and the white curtain hide the daylight just barely.

"Close to Idris," he replied and I looked at him like he was crazy. There's no place called Idris anywhere, that I know of. "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget that you're not a Shadowhunter and you don't know about our world," he said with a sad voice as he kissed my head. It's not my fault that I'm new to the Shadow World.

"It's okay, I forget too sometimes," I reply lying down with a sigh and watching the ceiling. Sebastian was making something on the desk in front of the bed but I didn't bother to look.

"Jezabel, remember when I said I'd cure you?" he asked in a whisper at my side again. I looked up at him, he was holding a cup. Not a normal one either, it was big and had a terrible smell to it. I moved away from it, it sent chills down my spine. What is that?

"Please don't tell me that's the cure, because it smells terrible. Like demon blood mixed with something," I block my nose and Sebastian half smiles for a second.

"I have demon blood in me and you enjoyed my taste," was all he said as a reply. Well that explains a couple of things. Like why he didn't smell good at first. After I got a taste, it changed though. Am I addicted to demon blood? Is that even possible?

"So, what will that do to me?" I asked after clearing my throat. Sebastian strokes my cheek again and looked into the cup.

"It will make you like me, a Shadowhunter," was his reply in a soft voice. I purse my lips and leaned my head on my knees looking at him. Do I want to be a Shadowhunter that has to defeat evil? Even though he has some demon blood in him himself? At least that way I don't have to live forever and I could go back home not a thirsty vampire. I looked at the white curtain and frowned, I miss my family and friends. I can't deal going back to them as a vampire and I don't want to live seeing them die of old age as I stay young forever. I think that cup is my only answer to become a little more human for my family and friends.

"Give it to me," I whispered holding out my hand. He smiled and gave me the cup, I try not to smell it as I drink the nasty tasting thing. I gave it back feeling like I'd puke as a weird sensation went through my body. My eyes wanted to shut and my muscles seemed to let go as I fell back into the bed. What's going to happen to me now? I black out, that last thing I see is Sebastian disappearing into that weird portal again. The worst part is that, before disappearing, he gives me a kiss on the forehead. I want to yell out what a jerk he is but can't.

I open my eyes to look at myself in a mirror. My eyes were black and my skin was pale white. I looked so freaky and evil even I screamed at the sight of me. The person holding the mirror jumped when I screamed. I tried to move but figured out I was tied up to a wall. All of me was tied up. So I'm the enemy now? This is great I got a short, red headed Shadowhunter glaring at me. Can just anyone be a stinking Shadowhunter these days? Wait, I guess so since I'm one now because of Sebastian. I can't believe he ditched me here, the ass hole. I smiled at the girl and then realized I must look even more evil with the smile so I started frowning.

"Hey can you tell the blond guy that I made it here?" I ask trying to lighten the mood which just makes the redhead look confused. Am I talking to an idiot? "Okay then, this was really fun," I said with a sarcastic tone but she doesn't seem to realize it as she left the room. Oh, come on it was just a joke. I had a feeling she'd be the only company I'd get for a while. I looked around the stone room and frowned noticing that no food was left lying around. I played with the chains around my wrists, this would be a very uncomfortable thing if I was home. Home, I've got to get home after this one. Whatever _this_ is anyways. Do I have super strength? If I do I can get out of here and go home to my family. It's worth a shot, I'm about to start pulling when the door burst open and -great- blondie's back. So he did miss me.

"Why did you leave with him? You could have come with us and not be this evil thing you are now," he mumbled as he looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"Hey, whoa buddy. I only did this whole thing to get back home. Did you think my mom would've been proud of me if I was a bloodsucker? No. So I did the only thing possible. Well according to Sebastian anyway," I snapped back even though he probably wasn't really talking to me before. I swear he jumped back with confusion written all over his face. Really are all Shadowhunters like that? Are they all going to look at me in amazement? Because if so, I got to work on my catch phrases. I waited for him to say something, anything but he stayed quiet. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, I wonder if Sebastian will come to save me? If he doesn't I will be the one doing the saving for myself. After I will kick his ass for leaving me here. Not that I expect him to come and 'save' me. I mean I'm not in danger, yet. I looked at the blonde guy again and frowned. "Are my eyes going to stay black forever?" I ask trying to move again but failed at the attempt. Why do have to be tied up again? "What's your name? Why am I tied up? Can I get something to eat? I'm really bored," I added since he was just looking at me. Do I look that scary or attractive? He finally smiled for once.

"I'm Jace, I'll be your tutor into the Shadow world," he said and my smile fell. Am I at a school? Is he kidding me? This is bullpoopy and I am not staying here for this. No way. He unlocked my chains and I started stretching. I will get out of here.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this craziness. If you want more, please review and I may update. This all depends on you guys. I need 5 reviews to update.**

**-Angelzforever**


End file.
